1. Field
This disclosure relates generally to electrical circuitry, and more specifically, to electrical circuitry for data conversion.
2. Related Art
Data converters are very useful for converting analog signals to digital signals, and for converting digital signals to analog signals. Many applications require data converters that have a high resolution, fast conversion time, allow a broad range of inputs, and yet are cost effective. Accuracy is also important to data converters, which are susceptible to noise, settling, and other speed and environmentally induced errors. A common technique for eliminating these errors is redundancy, by which the data converter can re-convert to correct errors of certain magnitude. One of the primary benefits of redundancy in a successive approximation data converter is to increase the conversion speed by relaxing the DAC settling time requirements. Other data conversion features may also be important for various applications. It is thus important to be able to provide data converters that meet a wide variety of potentially conflicting criteria, while at the same time have a fast conversion time and remain cost effective